


What If I Am?

by leolovesnico



Category: Misfits
Genre: Children, F/M, Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leolovesnico/pseuds/leolovesnico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly tried to plan Simon and Alisha the perfect wedding, but things don't always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I Am?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicodiangelew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicodiangelew/gifts).



> happy bday to nicodiangelew <3333  
> lol im actually like 10000000 yrs late but w/e~~~~~~~~ u see i actually had this ready back on the day of the birthday, then tumblr fucked up n i lost everything ;;;; and it’s taken me like 3 months to rewrite a 2.1k work fic lmao  
> but yeah i don’t even ship this but morilse LOVES it so…. enjoy bae <333

My tongue felt like a lump of lead in mouth: heavy, dry and metallic. It felt so surreal, standing up here with everyone staring up at me. A few of them had wet eyes and cheeks already. I was probably staring back at them, doing that weird bug-eyed thing that Nathan always teases me about.   
A thump on the shoulder almost knocked me over.  
Speak of the dickhead.  
"You’re looking well, Barry!" Nathan whispered into my ear loudly, from behind. "What’s the occasion?"  
"I-I’m getting married. We are standing on the altar right now." I stammered. Even then, I still wasn't used to Nathan’s antics - or maybe his break in Vegas let me have my guard down for too long.  
"Yeah, no shit." He replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. "The old man over there is giving me the creeps, though.  
"You mean the priest?"  
"Yeah. Priests are dirty bastards, any Irish person knows that." He shuddered, "Unless you were the ugly kid, of course."  
I didn’t really know if Nathan was joking or not, but I edged away from the priest slightly.   
"Any way…" Nathan continued, "I just came back from the bridal dressing room, and let me tell you, Barry - I don’t know how you’re going to stop yourself from shagging her right here on the alter! I mean, like, that dress! Jayzus! It makes her tits look like-" Thankfully, he was interrupted by a loud organ chord.   
Oh my God.  
This the moment I was waiting for.   
This is it.  
I am marrying Alisha. My girlfriend. my fiancée. And now, my wife.  
~*~*~*~*  
"You look absolutely stunning, Alisha!" Kelly and Marnie told me multiple times, and I could see now that they were right. I wasn’t sure about the dress at first, but it was definitely the right choice. It wasn’t as big and fluffy as some, more simple and delicate. A pure white, strapless one and with an A-line skirt that came to my ankles and a sweetheart neckline.  
The moment I came through the door, Simon’s jaw hit the floor, like one of those old cartoons. I bit back my giggles, and looked at the beautiful sight around me.   
Kelly planned the wedding to perfection. We decided on a colour scheme of white, pale pink, lilac and black. She hung lilac banners around the room, and large bouquets at the end of each pew, similar to my own: pink carnations, white roses, and lavender. I could smell them all from the door. It was all so perfect.  
Kelly and Emma, Simon’s sister walked ahead of me. They were wearing pale pink dresses like mine, with white sashes around their waists, embroidered with daisies. I had daisies in my hair too. Marnie and I agreed that tiaras were too clichéd, and she made me a flowers crown to go around the bun at the back of my head.  
I started to walk down the aisle slowly, in time to the organ. I caught the eyes of the people in the pews on my way. Mum and Dad. Marnie and Nathan Jr. Rudy and Jess. And, finally, in the front row, Curtis.  
Curtis was our ring bearer, of course. He nodded and winked as I passed, and gestured at the rings in the small cushion. Honestly, I wouldn’t have trusted our rings anyone else so much as I trusted Curtis. Everything was going right. Perfect.  
Finally, I made it to the altar. I made to Simon. He was crying already – the dork. God, I love him.  
~*~*~*~*  
After the ceremony, we all made it to the reception – which is why anyone goes to a wedding, lets be real. After the meal, which was considerably better than Kelly’s chicken nuggets, I made my way to the stage to make my best man’s speech. I pulled the mic from the stand and cleared my throat.  
“When I first met Simon, I thought he was gay!” I paused, waiting for the roar of laughter and applause… Nothing. “I thought he was a pervert - a panty sniffer!” Still nothing. Jeez, tough crowd.  
“I thought he was doing awful things to his sister - who is here tonight, as a lovely bridesmaid, and I can see growing up with a brother like him has not harmed you at all.” I winked at her, at the end of the main table. She screwed up her face and scowled at me; can you believe the manners of that’un?  
“Get to it, prick!” hissed Nathan from beside her. People these days have absolutely no appreciation for comedic talent, do they? I flashed him the finger and continued. Wanker.  
“So, any way…” I drawled. “Simon and I had a rough start, y know, I called him some names, and he once pushed me down a ramp in a trolley… I tried to shag him that one time,and then he went and fuckin’ let me impale myself from falling of a roof. I actually died because of you, Barry!”  
His forehead creased as he frowned. He stood and said, “A-”  
"But how else are friendship formed!" I interrupted before he could ruin the mood. "now Alisha, I thought she was some high-maintenance poxy yoke, like, but she proved me - no, us all, wrong!"  
I watched Kelly’s jaw drop from the other end of the room. She was mentally calculating 43 different ways to kill me with her dessert spoon, I can tell you now.  
Simon was walking towards me now, practically smoking at the ears. “Give me the mic, Nathan.” He said through tightened lips. “Give it to me now. Please.”  
"Christ, don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m only slaggin’ - isn’t that right, Alisha?"  
Mrs Alisha Bellamy rolled her eyes so hard, I kinda wondered if she felt lightheaded afterwards. If looks could kill, Kelly would’ve killed me me twenty times over at this point. She was cutting into me with her eyes with fucking lightsabres or something. Oh shit.  
"And now, without further ado, the man of the hour, Barry!" I announced, not breaking eye contact with her. I handed the mic over to the newly-wed, but didn’t let go.  
"Give her a good ol’ buaile buist tonight from me, eh? Eh?"  
~*~*~*~*  
“I swear to God - I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill that son of a bitch!” I muttered to myself, as Nathan finally let go of the mic, and hopped off the small stage. All I wanted was to plan the perfect wedding for Simon and Alisha. They deserved that much, I thought. Like, that time that prude bitch came back from the dead and almost slit Alisha’s throat with that razor. I mean, if she had of came out of that door a second earlier, she wouldn’t be here right now. Seriously.  
I worked my fingers to the bone trying to make this perfect. Having a rocket scientist’s brain didn’t help much. Suppose planning a wedding’s more of a creative thing, innit?  
Nathan was sauntering over to our table now, and I could hardly contain my anger. Right, he give us literally five minutes notice that he was back in England, twos week ago. Then, the prick bullied poor Simon into making him into the best man - which meant we had to redo all the seating arrangements and re-tailor Curtis’ suit. And now for the last three days, I’ve been nagging him for the speech because I needed to fucking proofread. But he just kept going “It”s under control, Kelly.” “It’s grand, Kelly.” “I left it at the hotel, but it’s fucking amazing, Kelly, you’re going to shit yourself when you hear it.” “I’ll drive back and get it before the party, jeez, don’t stress yourself out, there.”  
Then he went up there and delivered that piece of bullshit!  
I swear to God, I will fucking end him.  
He plopped himself down on the seat beside mine, and grinned. “So, what’d you think?”  
I wanted to deck him one right there, Jesus, I wanted to knock him into next week – but I couldn’t. It’d just make things worse.  
“I swear to fucking Christ, Nathan. I just- you’re such a prick. That speech was complete and utter bullshit and you know it.” I spat at him. “You could at least-”  
“Sh, Kelly. Barry’s about to make his speech.” He interjected smugly. He was bloody pleased with himself. Dickhead.  
~*~*~*~*  
“I’m married. Like 100% actually married - cert and all” Simon began, smiling slightly. I was happy for them, I never would’ve guessed it would end up like this when we first started at community service. Especially when I was shagging Alisha, but it’s all turned out for the best, I’d say. Heh, she’s one of my best friends, and I’m glad she’s happy.  
"I never thought I’d actually see the day, and with someone like Alisha no less. I’m pretty sure I’ve had my fate switched somewhere along the line, because this isn’t – no, it can’t be - my life. I always was the weird kid, the one everyone ignored and laughed at, but with the help of my friends I really did become someone new." Fucking understatement of the year, I thought. It was true though. Simon really did come far. I’m proud of him, honestly. The kid’s like a little brother to me.  
Simon paused, then giggled into the mic. “So, there’s one person I’d like to thank more than anyone else, before I get too far into my speech, and its that one idiot who drove me so far that i tried to burn his house down.”  
It was like a hushed explosion rippled acrossed the room. “What?”… “Did he just say…”….“Jesus Christ, Simon.”  
Simon cleared his throat as it before anyone could object. “Because without him, I wouldn’t be standing here today.” I snorted, typical Simon. He always found a way to get back to the source of things, leaving nothing uncovered.  
"And of course, the beautiful, beautiful Alisha Daniels- wait, dammit, heh, Alisha, uh, Bellamy. Alisha was the one who really brought me out of my shell. I’d been a homebird my whole life - my poor mum and dad-" he gestured to them with a wave of his hand, "-Never knew what was wrong with me. But Alisha, in a moment of madness, I’m sure, she decided to ask me what I was listening to, and my life has never been the same since. I never never thought Echo and the Bunnymen would have such an affect on you, Alisha!" He laughed. Alisha rolled her eyes, but smiled. He shook his head, and motioned for Alisha to join him at the mic. Was he… crying?  
"So hope the flowers, we gave you before Nathan’s…erm… enlightening speech, will be a bit of an incentive for you to accept me as apart of your family, Mr and Mrs Daniels.” He said, as if his eyes weren’t filling up with tears. “But even more so, I hope you’re all happy to welcome another - still very tiny - addition to the fold, too.”  
Oh my God. Fuck yes.  
~*~*~*~*  
I kind of understand why Dad didn’t want me to read my baby book before now, but sixteen was overdoing it a bit. Uncle Nathan, when he visits from Ireland, is just as, well, vulgar as he was back then. The language isn’t anything I haven’t heard before, really.  
I tucked a loose curl behind my ear before looking up from Uncle Curtis’ neat slanted script to my father’s smiling face. Or his camera, at least.  
“Happy sixteenth birthday, Leah! How do you like our account of your annunciation?” He beamed.  
“It’s… uh… it’s great, Dad.” I told him. I’m kind of disappointed honestly, but I don’t want to upset him.  
“Don’t worry…” He winked, “We have plenty of surprises in store for you today, sweetheart. Let’s go get your Mum up before everyone arrives.”  
“You’d better turn the camera off first.” I laughed, “You know what Mum’s like.”  
“That’s why it’s staying on.”  
“…Hey Dad?”  
“Hm?”  
“What was that part about Mum almost dying because someone came back from the dead?” I asked. “That doesn’t even sound real… Dad?”  
He had disappeared suddenly. I swear he was just standing next to me a moment ago. “Dad?” I called again, peeking into the lounge.  
“Leah.” He sounded close, and he was…laughing? “Remember how I said we had a lot of surprises for you?”  
Then, suddenly, he appeared in front of me! He just materialised from thin air!  
“The surprises begin now, sweetheart.”


End file.
